


Freshman Orientation (Or, When Thaddeus aka T.S. aka Rusty aka Doc Met Brock.)

by cherryvanilla



Series: Yuletide Assignments and Treats [10]
Category: Venture Brothers
Genre: Backstory, Episode Related, M/M, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2008, recipient:subterrain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freshman Orientation (Or, When Thaddeus aka T.S. aka Rusty aka Doc Met Brock.)

**Author's Note:**

> Some dialogue lifted from the episode "Past Tense." And I took the liberty of including Billy The Quiz Kid as one of their classmates.

*********

It was the first day of senior year and Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture was carrying a box into his dorm room. A box he nearly dropped at the sight of the tall, muscular blonde who was bent over, unpacking. He must have made a noise because suddenly, he was up against the door, the box crushed in between himself and his assailant. "Who are you?!"

"Uh. Your roommate! T-Thaddeus S. Venture. Y-you can call me T.S."

The Greek God's grip on him loosened and he was released. "Brock. Samson."

"Nice to meet you." Rusty cleared his throat and entered the room. "You new here?"

"Freshman. You?"

"Senior," Rusty replied smugly.

Brock studied him for a moment. "Yeah well, look, no offense, but you seem like nerd. So how about you go your way and I'll go mine, okay?"

Rusty didn't have a chance to answer as Brock was already storming past him.

He learned Brock was on the football team, so he hid behind the bleachers and watched practice whenever he could. Peter White joined him, for ridicule purposes.

" _Jesus_ , Rusty, you're like a school girl!"

Rusty pulled out his binoculars and focused on Brock's rock hard abs and thighs. "Oh eat me, White, I'm not the one who's got his eye on the Quiz Kid!"

"I resent that! I'm just - taking him under my wing is all."

"If that's what they're calling it these days .... and don't call me Rusty!"

"Oh, so sorry, _T.S._ "

Rusty ignored White and shifted his view upward, watched as Brock's hair blow in the breeze as he ran.

Aside from stalking Brock during football practice, the only time Rusty saw him was when he'd bring a girl home a night. Which just so happened to be every night ... and a different girl every time. Rusty, being on the bottom bunk, heard every creak and moan and scream. He focused on Brock's sounds, low and breathy grunts and moans. He closed his eyes and imagined Brock on top of him, giving him the pounding the head cheerleader was currently receiving.

By the time it was over and Miss Cheerleader was limping out the door, partially undressed, Rusty was hard as a rock and stifled a groan as he tried to sleep, too terrified to jerk off lest Brock hear him.

"Enjoy the show, Venture?"

Rusty's eyes snapped open and he froze in place. Maybe if he pretended to be asleep, Brock would let it go.

"Yeah, I bet you loved watching her little ass walk away. She was good, Venture, not the best but a solid 7...."

Silence for a beat.

"Or maybe it was me you liked hearing, huh?" Brock's voice was taunting, but it had a breathy quality as well. Rusty bit his lip to keep from moaning.

"Yeah, you like the guys, huh, Doc?" Doc. Hmm. Rusty liked that and it also meant Brock must have done some checking up on him to know he was aiming for a doctorate in Science eventually. Rusty's heart fluttered at the notion.

"Bet you're a virgin, huh? I'm a great study of character. You've got repressed gay virgin written all over you. You want my dick, Doc? Want to suck me as I fuck your mouth?" Rusty's felt his breathing grow heavy and he couldn't help it anymore, had to take his cock in his hand. He stroked himself in time with Brock's voice.

"What else do you want, Doc? Want me to fuck your ass until you can't stand up straight? Oh, yeah, you want that, don't you?" Through the haze, Rusty could have sworn he heard Brock's voice grow uneven and deeper than usual. However, he didn't have time to contemplate it any further because he was coming, throat letting out a strangled cry as his legs tensed and his body shook.

He was still regaining his breath when he felt something hit his face. Tissues. "Sweet Dreams, Doc." He grinned up at the top bunk.

*********

The next morning, Brock mentioned nothing. However, he did say hello to Rusty and that never happened before.

He didn't tell anyone about it, yet White noticed something different about him. "You're glowing, Rusty. Did you get _laid_?"

"Don't you have a Quiz Boy you should be fucking?"

Later that afternoon, he walked in on Brock while was fucking the class president up against the wall of their dorm room. Rusty froze, Miss Class President screamed, and Brock just cursed under his breath. She dismounted and grabbed for her clothes.

"Just get out, will ya?" But Brock was talking to the girl, not Rusty.

"I'm going, asshole. Why don't you lock your fucking door?"

She ran out, but not before slapping Rusty.

Rusty looked at Brock, who was still naked and hard. "Uh, sorry. I just need my math book, I'm studying with White and Sorayama."

Rusty tried to slip past but Brock advanced on him, reaching behind to close the door. And, was that the lock clicking into place? No, couldn't have been.

"You interrupted me, Doc. Don't you think you should make that up to me?"

Rusty gulped audibly and Brock grabbed his hand, placing it on his dick. Rusty began to stroke and, Jesus, he was huge! Rusty felt a little embarrassed at his own shortcomings, but soon forgot that as Brock was rocking into his hand. Rusty stroked him harder, thumbing the head and spreading pre-cum down the underside. Then Brock's mouth was on his and wow, that was unexpected. Rusty had little experience with kissing but he'd watched a lot of movies, so he tried to imitate such classic screen kisses as Scarlet and Rhett, Bogey and Bacall ... Superman and Lois Lane.

Brock's tongue was relentless, searching for answers, secrets. His mustache tickled Rusty's face as they kissed and he had to stop himself from giggling. Rusty ran his fingers through Brock's hair and sucked on his tongue, eliciting a moan. All the while his hand never ceased motion and soon Brock was palming his cock through his jeans, deftly undoing his pants until Rusty felt big, strong fingers closing around him. His cock leapt at the touch. Brock moved away to spit on his hand and then he was back with renewed intent. Rusty gasped and increased the speed of his own strokes.

"Suck my cock," Brock breathed.

Rusty shuttered a little. "Eww! No! It has... girl juices on it."

Brock actually laughed. It was a strange but pleasing sound. "You suck, Doc."

"Actually, no, I don't."

Then Brock's lips were on his again and they were thrusting into each other's hands until they came apart simultaneously, orgasms coursing through their bodies like white heat. Rusty let himself slip and panted Brock's name against his chin, almost lovingly. He knew he was foolishly head over heels for the guy. He couldn't help himself. He barely knew him yet something made him want to spend the rest of his life with him. As if reading his mind, Brock cleared his throat and moved back, reaching for a towel. "You realize this is just a college thing, right? I mean, I'm not gonna live with you in a big house one day and have a couple of kids."

Right. Rusty shook himself out of the moment. "What? Brock, look who you're talking to here! That girly stuff isn't for me. No way, no how."

Brock raised his eyebrow and viewed him skeptically, "Uh-huh." But luckily, he let it go. "I'm gonna take a shower."

That night, he ended up giving Brock the most embarrassing blow job in the history of blow jobs complete with gagging, slips of teeth, and choking coughs. Honestly, Rusty wasn't surprised at his failure. In fact, he was more surprised that afternoon had gone as smoothly as it did. Rusty knew he was the king of awkwardness. He managed to finish Brock off with his hand and apologized about ten million times until Brock yelled impatiently, "Alright, shut _up_ already!" Rusty did.

*********

The following morning was friendly enough considering the embarrassment of the night before. Therefore, Rusty certainly didn't expect a rage-filled Brock to storm into their room that night, while he was playing Dungeons and Dragons with Peter, Sorayama, and Ünderbheit, and beat them all to a bloody pulp. His only thought during the onslaught was that he should have practiced his blow jobs on a banana. Or obtained some gay porn. And then Brock said his father was dead and he stopped thinking all together.

It wasn't until later that he discovered Brock had accidentally killed the quarterback on the football team. Brock eventually came back to their room and packed up his things.

"Sorry, man, I don't know what came over me. Anyway, they cut my scholarship so I'm out of here. Gonna join the army."

Rusty leaned against the dresser, face bandaged. But it was the pain in his heart, not his face, which made him unable to look at Brock.

Brock swung his duffle over his shoulder and headed toward the door. Then he turned to Rusty, who out of instinct backed away, raising his hand in protection.

"Oh, yeah. Someone from uh, Venture Industries called while you were in the infirmary. Your dad died. Later."

Then Brock was gone and Rusty didn't know what to do with himself. His dad was dead, his possible boyfriend was an accused, outcast killer, and to top it off he thought that weird butterfly kid was trying to kill him.

So he left school and took over Venture industries. He lost his "girl virginity" at age 24 to his bodyguard, Myra. It was possibly more awkward than his one attempt at a blow job; an event he still thinks of daily. Then a few months later Myra disappeared and when she returned, it was with two baskets. She announced them as Hank and Dean, their sons. Rusty looked at them like they had two heads each but soon grew fond of them. However, with each passing day, Myra became more obsessive and Rusty couldn't take it anymore. So he took H.E.L.P.eR. and the kids and moved from the family compound to the Venture Industries base. Except now he needed a new bodyguard. He placed a call to the OSI and was informed an ex-field agent had just become available and he'd be there shortly.

A few hours later, the doorbell rang. "Don't worry H.E.L.P.e.R. I'll get it!" Rusty fixed his collar and opened the door. His jaw dropped.

"Brock Samson?!"

Brock sighed. "Hey, Doc."

He looked even better than Rusty remembered. And now he was working for him and they were going to spend every waking minute together. Give or take. "You realize people actually call me that now! I'm Dr. Venture!"

"How thrilling for you."

"Sooo, here we are. Big house, about to live together..."

Brock scowled at him. "Maybe so, except we don't have a couple of kids."

Rusty grinned inwardly. "So you DO remember!"

Brock groaned. "Yes, I remember! Now are you going to invite me in or should I make camp outside?"

Rusty clapped him on the back, still grinning like a fool. "Come right in. Me casa es su casa."

Brock shook his head. "What am I getting myself into?"

Rusty shut the door behind them and practically skipped down the hall to catch up with his new bodyguard.

"Oh Brrockkkk! About not having a couple of kids..."

[The End]

  



End file.
